


Hot Cocoa Crime Scene

by countryqueer



Series: Prompts of Castlemas [3]
Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: 12PromptsofChristmas, Caskett, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countryqueer/pseuds/countryqueer
Summary: Beckett is on call. Castle joins her at the crime scene with some hot deliciousness (no not just himself).For 12 Days of Christmas - Hot Cocoa
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Series: Prompts of Castlemas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052981
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Hot Cocoa Crime Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I may have worked out some work issues in this fic.... Enjoy!

There’s an annoying ringing in her dream. It keeps going on and on but she can’t find the source. That is, until Beckett stirs awake and still hears the ringing. It’s coming from the phone on her bedside table.

“Wha’s goin’ on,” the body next to her slurs.

She reaches for the damned device. “Probably a body.” She hears Castle sigh as she picks up the phone. The officer on the phone gives her the address, which she jots down on the notepad she leaves next to her for exactly moments like this.

“I hate when you’re on call. Come back to bed, leave the body, it’ll still be there in the morning.” He slings his arm over her waist and tries to pull her back down.

He’s like this every time. “Yes, but the evidence might not.” Beckett removes his arm and gets up.

When she gets out of the bathroom, all dressed and ready to leave, she notices Castle trying to get out of bed as well. Trying being the operative word here. He has one leg slung out from under the covers, one hand propping him up while the other rubs at his eyes, and she is sure he will fall out of bed if he continues like this.

She comes over and gently pushes him back down. “You stay here and sleep some more. Come give me my morning coffee in a couple hours perhaps.”

He mumbles his agreement and immediately falls back asleep.

With a soft kiss on his forehead, she leaves him and heads for the crime scene.

* * *

Beckett is greeted at the entrance of the little park with a couple sleepy ‘hello’s and ‘good morning’s, returning it every time with a little more energy. She clearly wasn’t the only one who had been woken up at the ungodly hour she had. Lanie is leaning over the guy with the obvious stab wound in his side. She glances up and acknowledges her friend’s arrival with a smile before returning to the body.

“The boys are over there, talking to the uni’s who discovered the vic.” She motions over her shoulder.

“Morning,” Beckett greets the ME. “Thanks, Lanie.” She steps away from the scene and takes in a big breath of fresh air to try and wake her up a little bit more. She hates 2 am wake-up calls. So much.

Ryan and Esposito had arrived a couple minutes before her and were already collecting statements. She joins them and they make quick work of what else they have to get through at the crime scene.

* * *

They are just finishing up exchanging the stories they had collected about the discovery of the body when Espo calls out to someone behind Beckett.

“Yo, dude, what are you doing here?”

She turns around to see Castle walk up to the trio. He has a large bag in his hand that he places on the ground when he reaches them. He kneels down and wordlessly starts unpacking it. He takes out a couple of thermoses and a pack of disposable cups, handing them to the boys.

“I figured you could all use an early morning pick-me-up to warm you up a bit,” he says in a way of greeting them.

It is now that Beckett realises it is pretty cold out. She draws her coat closer together and wishes she had put on a scarf and hat before leaving the loft.

Castle takes one of the thermoses from Esposito’s arms, the boys getting at what he wasn’t saying and start unpacking the cups, holding them out for Castle to fill with the hot liquid. His entrance to the crime scene had apparently not gone unnoticed. A couple of the officers and people from the lab are creeping in closer to the group causing the small commotion as if drawn in by the smell and heat of whatever was now being poured into the cups.

“There you go.” Castle hands the first one to a blonde Beckett recognises as someone working in the lab. She happily accepts and a line starts to form behind her.

Castle, Ryan, and Esposito keep pouring as Beckett now starts handing out the drinks. The smell of chocolate fills her nose. It’s hot chocolate. Castle must have come back to consciousness after she left and made a giant batch of it. 

When everyone has a cup, it’s only the four of them left. Castle hands a cup to Beckett and closes the last of the thermoses. She smiles at him over the rim of her cup as she takes a sip, warmth from the drink and the feeling filling her heart right now spreading through her system.


End file.
